The present disclosure relates to an antenna and a mobile terminal including the same, and more particularly, to an antenna including a solenoid disposed inside a square pattern to receive power, thereby improving a magnetic field and the degree of freedom of an antenna shape.
As mobile terminals are developed, they have various functions such as voice calls, video calls, capturing of a moving image, playing of a file and a game, and receiving of broadcasting. Accordingly, mobile terminals are complicated and miniaturized.
Such a mobile terminal is provided not only with an antenna for voice or video calls, but also with a device such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, or a near field communication (NFC) antenna to receive and transmit signals of different frequency bands.
FIG. 1 is a cut-away perspective view illustrating an inner structure of a mobile terminal including an NFC antenna installed on a battery pack of the mobile terminal. Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile terminal 5 includes an NFC antenna 5-2, which a square type one, and is used for communications at a frequency of about 13.56 Mhz. Noises transferred by the mobile terminal 5, and eddy currents induced in a conductor decrease an NFC recognition distance. Ferrite sheets may be used to address this issue. A ferrite sheet 5-1 may be disposed between the NFC antenna 5-2 and an outer surface (not shown) of a battery cell.
Parallel-fed double loop antennas may be used to ensure a stable recognition distance for improving a magnetic field. NFC antennas may be square type antennas to vary in shape and size, so that an antenna for a voice and video call, or a GPS or Wi-Fi antenna can transmit and receive signals of a different frequency band, without interference with an NFC antenna.